Best Friends To Lovers
by MariaHardy109
Summary: Jeff and Maria have been friends for a long time and they both like eachother but they wont admit it to ria's past shows up and makes them fall ria gets threats and she doesnt tell Jeff.What will happen to them?Will they be together?


**JH x MK**

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

**Maria knew this had to be a dream but unfortually it wasn't a dream at all. Today she had to go to the blue brand and not the red brand. She knew that this new brand was going to be a adventure but there was one good thing. The one good thing was being away from her boyfriend. She knew that CM was her boyfriend but she couldn't face him after their fight last night. Maria packed up the things she needed then walked into the bath room and changed into a purple tank top, black shorts with a rag hanging out, a black hoodie and black and purple high tops. Once getting dressed she put her hair in a ponytail with her side bangs hanging out. She then walked down to the elevator and to her car to drive to the arena of BLUE. Man she would miss her sister and the friends she made on the red brand but this was a new beginning and she wanted it to be a good one.**

**Once she got there she got her bags out of her car and pulled her hood up then walked into the arena. She passed superstars and divas that just stared at her, she started to walk a little faster then it became running, she turned the corner then bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Maria layed on the floor for a few seconds then sat up a little to see Sninsky standing there with a little smirk on his face. Maria started to crawl backwards very slowly but Sninsky grabbed Maria's arm and picked her up. Maria stood right in front of him, he let go of her arm and Maria tried to shield herself by covering her face a little bit while he sniffed her hair, after he sniffed her hair he picked her bags up and said "Here you go Maria, now be careful not to bump into me again because then we will have a problem." Sninsky then grabbed Maria's hair but before he could do anything a western voice said "Sninsky what are you doing get off her!" the guy then tackled Sninsky to the floor, Maria stood there but then fainted. When the guy got up he saw Maria on the floor and ran to her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. He picked up her bags then carried her to the lockeroom. When he was walking there she started to wake up, she opened her eyes and saw rainbow hair. After staring at the figure she then noticed who man that saved her from Sninsky was. It was no other than the Extreme Enigma himself Jeff Hardy. She looked at him then smiled, she started to move a little bit and he noticed so he stopped walking. He stood there holding her in his arms. He looked down and smiled then said "So Maria do you feel better?" Maria smiled**

**"Yeah but I have a slight headache from my fall."**

**"I'll just carrying you to my locker room then I'll get you a ice pack." "No its ok I can walk."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**She nodded, so he put her down but when he put her down she stood up for a few seconds then started to fell to the ground, but before she could hit the floor Jeff's arms wrapped around her so she didn't fall. Jeff picked her up and said "I doubt you can walk." She then giggled and said "Fine carry me to the locker room." Jeff then carried her to the locker room.**

**Chapter 2**

**Feelings Go Flying**

**Once at the lockeroom Jeff put Maria on the chair and then got a ice pack for her. He gave it to her then started to pace around the room. Maria looked at him and was very confused but all she knew was he was getting her dizzy so she leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. A little later she fell asleep and Jeff just thought to himself 'why do I feel this way? Why do I always do this to myself?' Jeff walked over to the beautiful red head and very gently picked her up. He looked around the room and saw a couch, so he walked over to the couch. He tried to place her on the couch but when he tried to put her down she started to wake up. He didn't want to wake her up so he sat on the couch with Maria on top of him, Maria then cuddled into his chest. Jeff had training soon so he decided to get some sleep of his own.**

**When Maria woke up she looked around and didn't notice the room but she then remembered it was the Hardys lockeroom. She stayed in her position but then she saw she was leaning on someone's chest. So she looked up and saw Jeff Hardy. She looked at him a few more seconds and then thought 'He is kind of cute when he sleeps. Oh My God I have a boyfriend.' She tried to get up very slowly but his arms were around her waist, Maria couldn't get up so she decided to sit there and wait for him to wake up. There then was a knock on the door so she pulled up her hood and pretended to sleep. The person came in and he went over to His little brother and this girl to see if they were sleeping but when he got there he noticed the girl wasn't Jeff's girlfriend Trish. Matt then poked Jeff in the face but it didn't wake him up so he got a feather and tickled Jeff's nose. Jeff woke up and Matt said "Dude Maria is here! Why didn't you tell me! Why are you lounging with her and not Trish?" Jeff looked at Matt then said "Dude I didn't know she would be coming today. Plus Sninsky almost attacked her so I helped her get away. When I got up she was on the floor so I took her here. She is my nest friend so Trish I think wouldn't mind." Matt nodded and said "Ok now I get it." Jeff nodded then said "Can you grab her while I go to the bathroom?" Matt nodded then took Maria into his arms, once Jeff went into the bathroom she pretended to wake up, then when she woke up she saw Matt and said "Ahhhhh!"**

**"Calm down it's only me Matt Hardy."**

**"OMG you scared me for a minute no offense."**

**"Don't worry no offense taken."**

**"Can you please put me down?"**

**Matt nodded and let Maria down. Maria stood there and then walked over to the couch and sat down. Jeff soon came out and said "Dude did she... Ohh hey Maria." Maria waved then said "Um I have to go now but see you guys another time." Maria went to get her things but Matt walked over to her and said**

**"Hey Maria I have a idea. Why don't you stay with us because the girls here no offense to them are not people to hang out with. But our sister is a good person to hang out with though."**

**Maria thought about it for a while then said "Yeahh I could do that and who is your sister?"**

**As soon as she said that Eve came and said "Hey hardys! OMG Maria's here!" Maria waved then Eve said "ohh I'm Eve Torres the Hardyz sister." Maria smiled then said "Hi Eve I'm Maria Kanellis from RAW but now on Smackdown." Eve and Maria started to talk and the boys felt like this was all girly stuff so Jeff said "Ladies I am sorry to disturb you but me and sir Hardy are going to practice our wrestling moves." Maria giggled then Eve said "Can me and Maria come too. I could help you train a little bit, it will be fun." Jeff was about to say no when Maria said "Yeahh I'll go but I have a problem. I have no wrestling gear right now it is all at the hotel."**

**"Guys I have a idea you guys go down to the ring while I give Maria some of my clothes to wear. You will know we are here when me and Maria come out and do our Entrance together." they all nodded then they all split up, Maria and Eve went to the dressing room and Matt and Jeff went to the ring to practice and wait for the ladies.**

**Jeff and Matt started wrestling because the girls were taking to long. Jeff knocked Matt down and was about to do the Swanton bomb when Maria's music started to play. Jeff stood on the top turnbuckle when Maria came out and did her entrance but when she was walking down the ramp Matt hit Jeff and he fell off the turnbuckle. Eve grabbed Maria's hand and they both ran into the ring, when they got into the ring Maria ran over to Jeff and Eve ran over to Matt and said "Why did you do that? He could have got seriously hurt." Matt apologized and they went over to Maria and Jeff. Maria was helping Jeff up but Jeff just wanted to sit in the corner of the turnbuckle so Maria helped him get into the corner of the turnbuckle. When he got to the corner Maria said**

**"Jeff, are you ok?"**

**"Yeahh Maria I am fine but thanks to sir Matt hardy I have a really bad headache."**

**"Man I'm sorry I thought you saw me coming and I'll get you some medicine."**

**Matt left to get the medicine and Maria, Jeff and Eve were left. Maria sat on top of the turnbuckle, Eve Stood in the opposite corner than Jeff was across from Maria. All of a sudden they all heard hey Maria, and they all looked to find out it was Maria's sister Ashley and her 3 best friends Mickie, Candice and Torrie. Maria ran out of the ring and over to them, she then gave them a hug and guided them to the ring. Once they were in the ring Maria walked to the center of the ring and said "Torrie, Ashley, Candice and Mickie these are my friends Jeff, Eve but Matt should be back soon. Also um Jeff can't get up right Now because he fell off the turnbuckle."**

**"Hey! I didn't fall Matt pushed me off."**

**Maria giggled then said "Alright Jeff, Matt pushed you off."**

**they looked at each other then smiled. Matt ran into the ring and said "Here Jeff. Ohh hi ladies." all the girls rolled their eyes then Ashley said "Hi I'm Ashley and these are my friends Candice, Mickie and Torrie. That girl with the red hair is my sister." Matt smiled then grabbed Ashley's hand and kissed it. All the girls then started to whisper "Oh My God that was so cute."**

**Chapter 3**

**The Past Shows Up**

**Maria, Candice, Ashley, Matt, Jeff, Eve and Torrie all were talking when Candice and Torrie said "Umm… Maria we have a problem."**

**Maria looked at were they were looking and saw her boyfriend. He walked into the ring and walked over to Maria. He tried to talk to her but instead got a slap to the face from Maria. She ran out of the ring and into the backstage area. When she got backstage she fell to the ground and just cried. She couldn't imagine what she was thinking when she got back together with him the last time she saw Kelly Kelly and him together after ECW. Maria layed on the floor, until someone said "Maria please get up." She looked up then saw her boyfriend standing there, she got up and said "Get the fuck away from me." CM Punk didn't like what she said to him so he punched her in the eye. Maria fell to the floor and CM Punk said "Now Maria do you want to get back together with me?" Maria started to cry and said "Yes! Just please don't hurt me!" CM Punk smiled then said "Ok I won't." he started to walk away but the turned around and slapped her in the face. Maria was still crying and holding her face when he said "Stay away from hardy because if you don't you won't breath another day." he walked away and She kept thinking 'I can't stay away from Jeff he has been my friend for like ever Why me?'**

**Matt, Jeff, Eve, Candice, Mickie and Torrie all worried about Maria. Torrie had no idea what happened so they said asked Candice and Candice said "Maria went to ECW to see her boyfriend and she went to his lockeroom. When she went in the lockeroom she saw CM Punk and Kelly Kelly making out." Jeff heard this and couldn't believe someone could do that to Maria, he sat on the turnbuckle and thought about what she was doing right now. Not soon after Ashley walked down to the ring, you could tell that she felt like crying. She came into the ring and all the girls ran over to her and said "Did you find her?" Ashley said no and started to cry. Jeff got down from the turnbuckle and walked over by Matt. When Jeff got over to Matt, Jeff said " I'm going to find Maria." Matt nodded and then Jeff walked away from the ring and backstage. Matt walked over to Ashley and hugged her.**

**Maria walked down the hallways just thinking of what to do. Her choices were go to the lockeroom and relax or go back to the ring and train with Matt Hardy which made her think of the other Hardy. She didn't want to go to the girls lockeroom so she went to the Hardy's lockeroom. Once at the lockeroom Maria went up to mirror in the lockeroom and saw the damage that CM Punk did. She went to her bag and put some cover up on to cover her eye then once she was done with that Maria walked to the couch and she saw 2 notes on the couch that said Maria on it. She picked them both up and NOTE ONE said:**

**Dear Maria,**

**I never meant to hurt you, she kissed me. Please come to lunch tomorrow at 2pm at the cafe on 63rd street. From your loved boyfriend, CM Punk**

**NOTE TWO said:**

**P.S. If you don't come I will hurt the ones you love and you. (:**

**She got her things and ran out of the lockeroom. She was only a few feet away from the door when she bumped into someone, she fell to the ground then looked up. When she looked up she saw Rey and Batista, Maria just looked at them. Rey put his hand out to Maria then said "Come on Maria." Maria smiled then grabbed Rey's hand, then Batista said "what's wrong Maria?." Maria answered "Batista, Rey don't worry I just have something's going on with my boyfriend." Rey and Batista nodded then said "Maria, Jeff, Matt and 5 girls are going crazy to find you. You should really try to find them." Maria nodded then hugged the two of them.**

**Matt, Jeff and the 5 other girls searched for Maria but what ever they did they couldn't find her. Matt and Jeff looked everywhere and asked everyone but there was no luck. Rey and Batista walked over to them and said "Maria left to the RAW hotel to get her stuff then going to the SMACKDOWN hotel." they all nodded then got their things and started to walk to the parking lot.**

**Maria was at the RAW hotel right outside her room 217. She opened the door and saw all her stuff packed Maria thought to herself 'Maybe it was Ashley who packed my stuff with the girls.' Maria got her bags and started down stairs to the lobby. Maria had difficulty bring all her bags down when she saw none other than John Cena. John saw her smiled then walked over to her and hugged her. John is like a brother to Maria, plus he is dating her best friend Torrie. Once the hug was over he said "Do you need help?" Maria giggled then nodded. He took some of her bags and walked to her car. They had a conversation walking to the car then he said "Maria I will definitely see you soon and if you need any help you can always ring me. Ok I'll see you soon lil sis." he hugged her then started to walked back to the hotel when Maria yelled "John!" he turned around and she took out 2 pieces of paper then a tissue. She walked over to him and handed him the notes. "What's this?"**

**"Just read them. PLEASE! I really need your help."**

**He read them and when he looked up he saw a totally different person. When he looked at her, the black eye was showing and you could tell that she got hit because of red marks on her face.**

**"Don't tell me he did this again?" she nodded and he clenched his fists. "Where is he? When I find him he is so dead."**

**"NO! You can't do anything about this but what if you come with me to the lunch then I would feel much better."**

**"You can't tell Jeff, Matt or anyone else. It's in-between me and you right?"**

**"Ok I'll come with you to the lunch."**

**Maria smiled then hugged him. She thanked him and he was more than gladly to take her. He hugged her one last time then said "Be careful lil sis. ok I'll see you tomorrow." she nodded then got in her car and drove to the SMACKDOWN hotel.**

**Chapter 4**

**Avoiding The Hurt**

**Jeff, Matt and Eve went to the SMACKDOWN hotel while Ashley, Torrie, Candice and Mickie went to the RAW hotel to search for Maria. Matt, Jeff and Eve sat in the lobby looking for her and every time the door would open they would look up and hope it was her but it wasn't. All of a sudden they saw Maria but when they called her she would look back and mouth I'm sorry. Matt and Eve stood there thinking of why she would say I'm sorry but they couldn't figure it out. Meanwhile Jeff ran after Maria and once he caught up to her he said "Maria, are you ok?" Maria kept walking till she got to her room. Jeff grabbed her wrist gently and said "Maria why are you acting like this?" Maria turned around and you could tell she was crying. From the rain and tears you saw the black eye CM Punk gave her. Maria handed him the notes and he read them. He looked up and she was gone he banged on the door and said "Maria please please open up." but she didn't open the door.**

**2 hour later...**

**Maria layed in her bed but couldn't sleep. She couldn't stay away from Jeff because she finally realized after 5 years of knowing him she was in love with him. She smiled and got out of bed. She needed to get him off her mind so she put on a black hoodie and put on black baggy cargo pants on. She put her red and black high tops on and opened her door to find Jeff sitting by her door. He instantly looked at her and got up. She stood there with a expression that you would have thought she wanted to kill herself. He was going to say something when she cut him off and her tears started to fall. "Jeff, listen I hate the way you talk to me and make me feel special. I hate the way you cut your hair even though I think it's amazing. I can't do this anymore. CM Punk is hurting me and I don't want you to get hurt cause you are trying to protect me. I have lived a abusive life all my life and I never get a break. I always feel like a bitch or a slut because I am always told that. I need time and I know I will regret this but I... Never... want... to ...see ...you ...again." she ran into her room and shut the door. he couldn't let her slip away like this. He started to bang on the door and tears fell down his face. She slid down to her knees then cried and said "Jeff, I love you but I need to let you go." in almost a whisper.**

**It was now the next day and she had to get out of bed for the lunch today. She didn't feel like herself she missed her best friend but was for the best. She didn't want it to come out that she also didn't want him to get hurt. She got out of bed and called John. he picked up and said "Hey Ria."**

**"Hey John umm we still on for today?"**

**"Yeah. what's your room number?"**

**"217 and one more thing... thanks."**

**"Welcome see you soon. Maria one more thing. Tell me that you will talk to someone about this like Matt or Jeff even."**

**"John when you get here I'll tell you everything that happened last night. Bye big bro."**

**"Ok lil sis bye."**

**She hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She picked out a green tank, white belt, black baggy cargo pants and green, white and black high tops. She went to the bathroom and fixed her hair into a high ponytail. There was a knock at the door and she thought it was John but when she opened the door she saw Jeff. She looked right into his eyes and could tell he was upset and angry. He said "Maria, can I come in?"**

**"I'm sorry Jeff but I'm leaving now."**

**She walked out of the room, shut the door and started to walk to the lobby. Jeff followed her and said "Maria please talk to me. I waited outside your door all night until Matt came and got me at 7am. I don't understand why you don't talk to me any more. I've always be there for you and now you don't even want to talk to me or see me." Maria turned around and said "Jeff could you just understand I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. The truth is..." The next thing she saw was CM Punk looking at her smiling. The tears started to fall down her face and Jeff tried to comfort her. CM Punk started to move closer to them and he took a knife out of his pocket. He was going straight for Jeff. CM Punk was about to stab Jeff when she pushed Jeff to the side and instead she got stabbed. CM Punk took the knife out of Maria and dropped it he then ran away. Jeff ran over to Maria and called 911. Jeff cuffed Maria in his arms and said "Maria!"**

**"Jeff.."**

**"Maria stay with me. The ambulance will be here soon."**

**Maria nodded and Jeff picked her up then walked to the front of the hotel. The ambulance arrived and they took Maria into the ambulance. Jeff was getting questioned when he said "Please, I need to go to the hospital with my fiancé. We could do this a little later ok?" the cops nodded then Jeff went into the ambulance and the went to the hospital.**

**Chapter 5**

**Realizing True Love**

**Jeff, Ashley, Matt, Eve, Candice, John, Torrie, Mickie and pretty much the entire WWE all waited in the waiting room for some news on Maria. The doctor came out and said "Maria's friends and family." they all stood up and the doctor walked over to them. Ashley said "Is she ok? I'm here sister. You could speak in front of them." the doctor nodded then said "She will be absolutely fine but she did request one thing. She wanted to see her sister and brother." Ashley and John said yeah and walked to Maria's room. (Which was 54.) they walked in and saw Maria laying there, looking right at them smiling. Ashley ran over to her and hugged her. Both sisters were crying while John stood there watching them. Maria opened her arms to John and John gladly walked over to her. John hugged her tightly and said "I thought I lost you lil sis. I am never letting you go."**

**"John could you please let go now."**

**"Nope I told you I'm never letting go."**

**She giggled then he let go and said "Now I am letting go not for good but for now." she smiled and John left to let the gang come in.**

**4 hours later...**

**Maria layed in her bed watching videos on her laptop . She was watching Jeff's favorite show, his own the HARDY SHOW. That is when she came aware of a little folder that said "JH x MK = LOVE" she didn't make this folder so she wandered who did. She opened it and it was filled of photos of them. Then there were 5 videos. They were:**

**Jeff/Maria - Broken**

***Things I'll never say* [Jeff/Maria]**

***light up the sky*{Jeff/Maria}**

**Jeff/Maria-all I ever wanted**

**Jeff/Maria-Crawl**

**Jeff and Maria- She's a lady**

**Jeff and Maria Wanna Grow Old With You**

**I just want you to know I'll always be there for you**

**Ooh, she's just the girl; Jeff&Maria**

**She watched them and she loved him even more than before. She shut down her laptop and layed down. She shut her eyes then she heard him, she opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't see anyone, then there he was again. She got up from her bed and looked out her window. She smiled when she saw Jeff with his guitar singing WANNA GROW OLD WITH YOU BY WESTLIFE. She smiled and once he was down singing she told him to come up. She walked to her bed and rung the nurse and told her that if her fiancé Jeff Hardy comes let him in. A few minutes later Jeff made his way up and walked into the room. He walked over to her and hugged her. She loved his embrace and she loved him but did he know that? Jeff sat next to her and he just looked at her. Maria smiled then said "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jeff's smile grew even wider and said "Well I'm wandering why did you jump in front of me? I mean if you don't want to answer that you don't have to."**

**"Well I saw him coming towards you and I didn't want you to get hurt so I took it for you." Jeff smiled then said "Maria Louise Kanellis I Love You." She smiled and said with tears in her eyes "I Love You to Jeffery Nero Hardy." Their faces were inches away from each others when Maria closed the space in-between them with her lips.**

**Chapter 6**

**Happy Ending**

**2 weeks later...**

**Maria was getting ready for her date with Jeff. Ever since the day that they kissed they have always been closer than ever. Maria walked over to her closet and picked out a lil blue dress with black heels. She put it on then walked over to the mirror and put eyeliner and lip gloss on. She forgot to fix her hair so she put her hair down and curled it a little bit with her curling iron. She then walked over to her bed then grabbed her black purse and walked out of her room.**

**Jeff sat in the lobby waiting for Maria. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button down shirt. His hair was nicely put back into a ponytail and he was so nervous that he was shaking a little bit. Soon Maria walked down the stairs and she smiled when she saw he was staring at her. Once down the stairs she ran over to him and kissed him. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Oh My God I missed you Jeff."**

**"I missed you too. Well come on it's a very special night today."**

**"Why Is it so special?"**

**"Because this is the day we first meet at RAW."**

**Maria smiled then they held hands and started the walk to their special night.**

**Maria and Jeff layed on the beach in each others arms, watching the waves hit the shore.**

**"Jeff? What would happen if this didn't happen?"**

**"What do you mean this?"**

**"I mean us."**

**"Well if we didn't happen I wouldn't be able to live and we would probably be heart broken or in a depression."**

**Maria nodded then said "Lets go for a walk please."**

**"No please no walking."**

**"Fine but I'm going and you will never kiss these lips unless you come."**

**"Never?"**

**"Yep."**

**She giggled then got up and started to walk. Jeff got up from the sand and ran to his girlfriend. They walked hand in hand down the shore until Jeff stopped. She turned around and Jeff was on one knee. She covered her mouth and started to cry. Jeff smiled then said "Maria Louise Kanellis I have known you for a while now and I know I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart and I never want to let you go. I have to have you and I want to be with you forever. Maria Louise Kanellis will you marry me?" Jeff took out a velvet box, opened it and Maria nodded then said "YES YES YES!" he put the ring on her finger then they kissed.**

**"I LOVE YOU JEFFERY NERO HARDY!"**

**"I LOVE YOU TOO MARIA LOUISE KANELLIS."**

**THE END**


End file.
